


A Soft Morning

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: scorpionchild81  asked:Loki x FemReader: He wakes up in bed before she does, watching her peacefully sleeping form, and all of a sudden Loki thinks back at the first time they met and so forth til this moment- and tries to imagine life without her...





	A Soft Morning

Loki wakes suddenly from a nightmare before freezing to make sure he didn’t wake you up. He watches you, mesmerized by your peaceful face, though he admits he could do without the snoring. Loki chuckles and plays with your hair. He smiles thinking about your first night together and he was concerned about it. Was it normal? Were you sick? Loki grew so concerned he woke you up to ask what was wrong. You were so confused until you realized he was talking about snoring. You were so embarrassed you didn’t talk to him the rest of the morning. Loki had apologized and made you lunch to make it up to you.

Loki thinks even further back to your first date. Him being nervous because he didn’t know the customs of Earth while you were nervous because it was the first date you had in years. The only thing Loki knew was that he couldn’t use any of the pickup lines Tony gave him. It was a nice rooftop restaurant. It seemed so quiet just the two of you above the city. Of course, the first date had to be interrupted by SHIELD needing you both to come in and get captured agents out of Hydra’s liar. Loki smirks at the memory. You were pissed your date was interrupted, but Loki was too focused on protecting you to survey his surroundings. You ended up having to drag him back to SHIELD for medical treatment when you both were ambushed.

Loki sighs and cuddles closer to your sleeping form, wrapping his arm around your waist. If you had come to him all those years ago and said he would be at peace with the woman he loved, he would have laughed in your face. Now though, he couldn’t even think of spending one day away from you or his expected child.


End file.
